Love Triangle
by BrockWillard
Summary: After Sam's failed attempt to woo Mercedes, Sam helps Rory get a taste of Sugar. But what happens when a drunk Sam and a secretly bisexual Rory end up in the same house on a long hard Valentine's Day, and what goes on after that night?  Sam /Rory/ Sugar
1. The Start of Sugary

**My first shot at a Glee fanfic. I'm shipping Sugary and Sory at the same time, just so you know. That's this fic. It's Valentine's time!**

It was Valentine's Day at William McKinley High School. Love buzz was in the air. Girls were swoon over boys. Boys were swoon over girls. Kurt was swoon over Blaine. Santana was swoon over Brittany. Lucky David Karofsky wasn't around to harrass Kurt or Blaine, so the romance went short, everyone was in on the love fest. Everyone except Sam Evans. After his failed attempt at reattaining Mercedes Jones's love, he hadn't felt his normal self. He only felt like a piece of him was ripped out and everytime he saw Mercedes with that bruiser Shane, he felt like crap.

"Hey, Sam!" Rory said, happily. Sam hadn't even noticed him walk up. He was too depressed to think about anything but the stupid little decorations that were everywhere.

"Hi, Rory." He said, with a sigh. Rory didn't know what to think. He saw his best friend sigh but he wasn't sure what it was about. And then, his Valentine's high wore off and he remembered why Sam would be so depressed.

"It's okay, Sam. Mercedes just isn't the one, sponsor." Rory said, subtly reminding his blonde American friend of his promise. Sam then, realized his promise. He had totally forgotten about it.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I forgot about me helping you get a girlfriend by Valentine's Day." Sam explained, shook that he forgot. Rory laughed at the fact he said girlfriend instead of Rory's actual words of snog. It was cute. _No, what am I saying? I'm not that way. But he's.. No, I can't. I like girls. Maybe I like boys too. NO! This isn't a negotiation. You like girls!_ Rory internally argued as Sam waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to Rory?" Sam said to him. Rory shook his head.

"Sorry, Sam. I was just thinking." Rory said as Sam put his arm around his young Irish friend.

"I think I know who you can get with." Sam said, leading Rory away. iHe's got his arm around me? Is he? No, he can't be./i Rory thought to himself as Sam lead him near the choir room. Sugar Motta was practicing arpeggio's poorly.

"Sugar? She's snog worthy but..." Rory said, not actually being able to find a reason not to see if she'd go on a date with him.

"But? Get in there! Put on the Irish charm." Sam said, pushing Rory into the choir room. Sugar heard him come in.

"Oh, Rory. I heard you with my ninja ears!" Sugar said cutely. Sugar thought about starting on the arpeggio's again but she knew she couldn't sing. She didn't want to upset Rory. She just felt so inadequate about her vocal talents but she loved it so.

"Hey, Sugar. Um... Could I help you with your singing?" Rory said but then, he thought he struck a low blow. She was probably sensitive about her voice.

"Sure, but I don't see why I'd need help." She said, trying to remain confident. Rory walked unsteadily into the room. He sat down at the piano and played a note to see if she could sing it. She held her finger to her ear and belted out the note but it was scratchy and off by maybe three steps.

"Sugar, you can't cover your good ear while singing. That helps with pitch recognition." Rory said to her and she quickly removed her finger.

"Well, I'm great and I can sing if I want to, you Lucky Charm! Sorry, Aspergers." Sugar said, but Rory didn't take offense. He knew that she had "self-diagnosed Aspergers syndrome." i_Maybe I can get her to realize the Asperger's thing isn't funny sometimes. Small steps, Rory. Small steps_./i Rory thought as he hit the ivory key again. Sugar belted out the sound and it wasn't as off but it was still scratchy.

"Ease into it. Don't force it." Rory advised and she went on another spout of explanation.

"But I have to belt it. I'm just like Adele or at least I will be." Sugar said, and Rory laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because Sugar, you don't need to belt it. Real strength is in holding back. Trust me, I know. Now, let's try that again." Rory said, hitting the key again and Sugar actually sang the note instead of trying to yell it.

"Oh my God! I did it!" Sugar said, as Rory clapped for her. "I'll be just like Adele in no time!" She yelled, cheering her self on.

"Listen, Sugar. Would you like to join me at Breadstix for dinner tonight?" Rory said, nervously. Sugar smiled at him, gleefully.

"Holy mother of Jesus Mary infant holy silent night! Sorry, Aspergers. Of course I will!" Sugar said. Rory smiled at her.

"You're that excited?" Rory asked her. Sugar wagged her finger.

"I told you. It's the Aspergers." Sugar said and handed her number on a piece of paper to Rory. Rory smiled and was happy that he would have a date on Valentine's Day.


	2. All That Jazz

**Here comes the Second chapter of Love Triangle. I'll put in a song on this one I think. This is the date between Rory and Sugar.**

Rory already knew how to drive, though he couldn't actually do it legally here in the States but Sam loaned him his car. _I'm sure I'll look driving age_, Rory thought as he pulled up to the huge mansions where the Motta's made their home. _It's the size of the Queen's castle!_ He thought but he parked and walked to the huge house. He climbed the inclined driveway that curved around. When he reached the door, he was sort of paralyzed by fear. _What if they don't like me? What if they find my accent foreign and unlikable?_ He dismissed these thoughts and rang the doorbell. Only seconds later, a hunching elderly man in a tuxedo answered the door.

"Can I help you, sonny?" He said, in a stereotypical crotchety old man voice. Rory was startled by this question, but he regained his confidence. [i]_The little confidence I have_[/i].

"Yes, I'm here for Sugar." Rory said, shocking the man a little but then he had a realization.

"Oh, you're that leprechaun she was on about yesterday. Come in, come in." He said and Rory hesitantly stepped in. Rory was just as nicely dressed as the old man, wearing a tuxedo jacket and slacks with a green untucked polo shirt. The old man led him to a living room with a nice set of couches and lightning that made you know how wealthy the Motta's were.

"SUGAR!" The old man yelled up the stairs. Rory wondered how such a feeble old man could have such a strong voice without falling apart at its magnitude.

"Coming!" Rory could hear Sugar yelling as Rory patiently waited. It was his first real date. _I hope all girls aren't the way Brittany was_, He thought. Brittany used him and so did Santana. They were selfish and besides, Brittany was as Finn said, "like Rainman with boobs." Rory then, heard the click of high heels coming down the stairs and he stood up and walked back to the main entry way and saw Sugar coming down the stairs. Her hair was in a bun with what looked like chopsticks in her hair. She wore a black silk dress and wore a gold necklace with a large amethyst in it.

"Hi, Rory. Let's go!" Sugar said to Rory. Sugar said bye to the old man and Rory led her to the car. Rory stopped her before the car and opened the door for her.

"Well, for a leprechaun, you're quite the gentleman." Sugar said as he stepped into the broken down car that Sam Evans owned.

"I know." Rory said as he got in the other side of the car. He sat down in the seat and they were off.

"So, Sugar. what do you like at BreadstiX?" Rory asked her. Sugar thought for a second.

"I don't know. I heard they have to give you breadsticks and if you complain about the food, they have to give you new food for free." Sugar said. "At least, that's what Santana said." Sugar said bringing back bad memories of Rory's encounter with her dodgeball fury.

"Santana's not nice, Sugar." Rory said to her, bluntly.

"She's nice when she wants to be. She just has a need to be honest." Sugar explained. "I'm sorry she hit you with a bunch of dodgeballs but she just gets carried away." Sugar said to him. Rory pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Rory parked and went around to assist Sugar out of the car.

"Rory, you don't have to be so nice. I can take care of myself, Green Bean!" She said, and then, instantly regretted it. "Sorry, that's my Asperger's. I really do like you, Rory." She said, trying to right her wrong. In truth, she didn't really have Asperger's but she tried to keep up the act so people didn't believe she was in adequate in anyway.

"Just come on. Let's go eat." Rory said, trying to forget what just happened. They walked in and the place had mild amount of people sitting in and a few empty booths and tables. "Let's sit here." Rory said, leading them to an open booth. A waitress came to them and took their drink orders and came back with the drinks and a basket with breadsticks.

"Dig in, Sugar." Rory said as he grabbed a breadstick. She also grabbed one and they both hummed in satisfaction. "For dried bread, it isn't that bad." Rory said. _Dried bread, really? He's so smart._ Sugar throught to her self. The waitress came back and asked for their dinner order. Sugar whispered to Rory, asking if she could get some spagetthi and Rory nodded while laughing.

"I'd like the spagetthi, si vous plait!" She said, emphasizing each word. Rory laughed again and then, he ordered a slice of cheese pizza.

"I love American food." Rory said to her. "Well, its actually Italian but just as grand." Rory continued. Sugar just seemed stunned by Rory. She smiled at him. _Why is he so cute?_ Sugar thought but she was so dazed by his looks that she hadn't noticed he stood up and was on the stage area in the restaurant.

"Um... 'Ello. My name is Rory Flanagan and I would like to sing a song for my lovely date, Sugar Motta." Rory said and Sugar was astounded. _He's gonna sing a song for me?_ Rory had already cleared the singing with the restaurant owners and he was prepared. A song sung by a woman about having fun during the Prohibition but he was going to sing it to her. He heard the music of a jazz band begin playing. "All That Jazz" that is.

**Come on, babe. Why don't we paint the town?**

**And all that jazz!** Rory sang in his own natural deep voice instead of a high voice, to which the song was originally sang in.

**I'm gonna rouge my knees, and pull my stockings down.**

**And all that jazz!** Rory sang, kneeling down and miming pulling his "stockings" down. Sugar giggled at this.

**Start the car! I know a whoopee spot!**

**Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!**

**It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl**

**And all that jazz!** The music began to pick up as the sounds of back up singers played.

**Sha! Sha! Sha! Sha!** Then, the trombone blew and Sugar was swoon. _He's so dreamy_ She thought as Rory came down to her level and asked for her hand to dance on stage. She nervously got up and joined him on the stage.

**Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake!**

**And all that jazz!**

**Oh you're gonna shimmy 'till your garters**

**And all that jazz!** Rory sang as him and Sugar shimmied on stage and performed an impromptu dance routine.

**Show her where to park her girdle**

**Oh, her mother's blood will curdle**

**If she hears her baby's queer for**

**All that jazz!** Rory belted out the "jazz" and astounded everyone in the place.

**Oh, you're no one's wife but oh, you love you're life**

**And all that jazz!**

**That jazz!** Rory finished up the song, causing a round of applause throughout BreadstiX. Then, out of the blue, Sugar kissed Rory.

"Sorry, Asperger's." She said, comically.

Later at Rory's performance of the song for the Glee club...

"I'd like to announce that Sugar and I are together." Rory said, to the group. They clapped half heartedly. They were just freaked out about the way Rory chose to perform the number. He wore a green sparkly dress, similar to what Catherine Zeta-Jones wore in her performance of the song in, "Chicago" He had green eye shadow and green lipstick. However, Sugar didn't find it strange. Sam got up and stormed out, because he remembered what happened after Rory's date with Sugar at Sam's house. Rory clicked his green high heels on the ground as he watch Sam leave the room.

**You'll all say, "D'AWWWWWWWW!"**


	3. The Start of Sory

**Yes, Rory was in a dress at the end. It was one of those transition things on the show where they start singing it in a dream sequence kind of thing while they are actually singing to the group. Like, "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" This is where the Sory starts.**

Rory had just dropped Sugar Motta off at her luxiourious mansion home and he was pleased. _Well, at least, I know I definitely like girls._ Rory thought to himself, placing any doubt in a closet in his mind. He pulled up to Sam's house and parked the car. Sam had told him his family would be out and the door would be unlocked for Rory to get in. Rory walked in and didn't really know where Sam was.

"Sam? Sam Evans?" Rory called out to the house. _Where could he be?_

"I'm in here, Rory." Sam said, and Rory thought he sounded drunk. Rory walked to where the voice had called and sure enough, Sam Evans was sitting right there with a bottle of alcohol on the couch.

"Hey, buddy. How'd your date with that Sally girl go?" Sam said and Rory gave a grimace. He had never seen Sam this way but he knew what drunk looked like. He was from Ireland, after all.

"Her name is Sugar, Sam and you're drunk." Rory said, bluntly. Sam gave him a sneer.

"Well, looky there. You know her name. Whoopty freaking doo!" Sam said and he grabbed the bottle and took another swig.

"I'm staying here, tonight, Sam." Rory told his friend. "You can't drive and I can't steal your car." Rory said.

"Well, fine." Sam said and then, he suddenly became hysterical. "Why won't Mercedes love me again? She loves Grease. Why didn't that song get her?" Sam said, tears beginning to form.

"Sam, its okay. Mercedes isn't the one." Rory said what he told him the other day.

"No, she was the first girl that I ever loved. Like loved, loved. She didn't put out but that was okay. I didn't need her to do that. I just wanted what we had. It was simple." Sam explained to his Irish friend. Rory was beginning to get mad.

"Sam Evans! You listen to me right now! You're better than Mercedes and if she doesn't like you, like she should, then bollacks with her!" Rory yelled at him. Rory was sitting next to Sam on the couch when he said this and Sam felt a sudden urge. Not to thank him for the epiphany, not to throw out another drunken slur-filled comeback. Sam grabbed the back of Rory's head and pulled him in against his will. Sam pressed his lips to Rory's, surprising Rory. _What the hell is he doing? It's nice. No! What the hell am I doing liking it? But its nice. His chapstick tastes good._ Rory thought in his mind. He couldn't close his eyes like a normal kiss due to his surprise. Rory didn't want to pull away, though. Sam pulled away from the kiss and let Rory go.

"Sam, you're drunk." Rory said, to his friend. Sam smiled with his big trouty mouth.

"Yes, I am. Now come here and give ME some sugar." Sam said and Rory wasn't sure what he was doing. _No! I can't do this! My family wouldn't want this! But Sam's so fine. What? Shut up!_ Rory laid down on top of Sam and kissed him, deeply. _How could I be doing this? How can Sam be doing this? He's not gay! Well, neither am I but I'm kissing HIM! As in a guy! I liked kissing Sugar though. What the hell is going on with me?_ Rory couldn't stop running his small, demure lips against Sam's large fish-like ones. Sam ran his hands along the Irishman's body. Down, down, down, until he reached the Irishman's butt. Sam squeezed it as he pressed into Rory with his entire body. Rory was freaked out about this.

"Sam, I can't do this." Rory said to his friend as he got off him.

"Why the hell not?" Sam said, angry.

"Because! I'm not gay! I like girls." Rory said at him.

'Neither am I. I like girls, too. Why can't we just be like Santana and Brittany before they got together? They only made out." Sam said and Rory sighed.

"Sam, you are drunk. I'm confused. We can't let this start." Rory said to his blonde friend.

"Well, if we aren't going to make out again, I have to say. You have a nice ass." Sam said, making Rory blush. _What? Why am I blushing? I just told him no and I'm still falling to his charms._

"Sam, you're still wearing those beer goggles." Rory said to him but Sam just shrugged.

"Just take a damn compliment! I know you liked it." Sam said but Rory sighed again. _I really like Sugar, but he's right. I did like it. Those savory trouty- No! I like girls! Well, then again, I did- No! I can't help myself!_ Rory thought as he got back on the couch and began kissing Sam again. Sam found his way back to Rory butt and placed his hands on them. He squeezed and Rory stopped for a second.

"Hands off! That's off limits." Rory said, simply and Sam removed his hands from the area. He put them behind his head and just waited for Rory to finish. Rory pulled away and instantly regretted ever doing it.

"What am I doing?" Rory thought aloud to himself. Sam sat up next to him.

"You're having fun." Sam said, placing his arm around his Irish friend.

"No, I'm three-timing, I think that's the American saying." Rory said, meaning "two-timing", instead.

"You only went on a date with Sugar. You're not entitled to anyone." Sam said, kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Sam, this isn't fun. I'm really confused. I liked-" Rory said, his voice breaking apart like glass. _What would Sugar say about this? She really thinks she means something to me_ Sam went to the other side of the couch and pouted.

"Fine, we won't have sweet guy kisses." Sam said, like a spoiled child.

"Sam, you don't like guys." Rory said to him, trying to make him see reason.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I like girls, too. Maybe I just want some warm on top of me." Sam said, to Rory.

"Well, I can't do this. I'll see you, tomorrow." Rory said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam said, worrying about him.

"Home. Where else?" Rory said, rather rudely.

"You can't walk. I'll drive you." Sam said, beginning to get up as well, but Rory waved him a hand.

"You're drunk. You can't." Rory said as he turned the door knob. Sam held Rory's hand.

"Be safe, leprechaun." Sam said as he grabbed either side of Rory's face and pulled him in for a forceful kiss.

"Sam, stop! I can't do this!" Rory said and he stormed out of the house. _Why would this happen to me? I've always been taught something like that was wrong and immoral, but Kurt and Blaine's romance made me see things differently. I wanted to try something like that. I was in a new land where trying new things is allowed. Why is this so hard_?


	4. Call from the Vatican

**Chapter 4 of the Sorugar drama triangle. I'm incorporating a song from one of my favorite musicals and I'll let you read for yourself.**

Rory finished his performance of "_And All That Jazz_" after having sang it to Sugar at BreadstiX the previous week. sugar had helped him with his costuming choice. Rory wore a green sparkly dress similar to Catherine Zeta-Jones's dress she wore in her performance of the same song in the movie, "_Chicago_" Sugar was incredibly adept and making outfits and gladly made a replica of the dress from the movie. Rory asked her to make it green just because it was his favorite color and he was Irish so it seemed appropiate. Rory also decided he'd go full on with the women's attire. He had Sugar fix him up with green lipstick. Oddly, he seemed to like it. He also had her put on him green eyeshadow. Sugar also let him borrow a set of green high heels. Rory danced and sang his heart out on that stage, and when it was over, he announced that him and Sugar were an item. Sam Evans got up from his seat in the auditorium and stormed out angrily, not turning back once. Rory saw but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"So, Rory, is this you and Sugar's coming out party? You're lesbians now, right?" Santana said, jokingly. Everyone turned to her with odd stares.

"For the simple fact that I have experience in this, I can call other people lesbians. Its just radar." Santana said, throwing her hands up.

"Well, I for one am proud of Rory's costume choice. He's shown that the artist cannot fear the censor. Just because some people say a guy can't pick out a dress and sing a female's song, doesn't mean that's the truth. Give him a hand!" Will said, rallying the New Directions. They slowly applauded Rory and Sugar applauded grandly. _I could get used to this_, Rory thought. Rory then, remembered how Sam stormed out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue." Rory said and he clicked his heels right out the door of the auditorium. Sam was just outside the door, sitting on the floor and against the wall.

"What do you want, Velma?" Sam said, remembering the name of the character Rory's song was sung by.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Rory asked, kneeling down to his level.

"You know what's wrong." Sam mumbled. _If he doesn't remember..._ Sam thought to himself. Rory was completely confused.

"Sam, I really don't know what-" Rory said but was interrupted by Sam. Sam stood up quickly and yelled at Rory.

"After your date with Sugar!" Sam said, angrily. Rory stood up slowly thinking about it, and then, he began laughing.

"Sam, you were drunk. That kiss couldn't have meant a thing." Rory said, but Sam remained stonefaced.

"It did mean something, Rory. Rory, I'm bisexual and I'm bisexual for you." Sam said. _He can't be serious._ Rory thought. Rory believed he was bisexual too but Sam? That was just Rory's luck.

"Sam, I'm with Sugar. Did you just get this realization, because of the song? I kind of dressed like a girl for it, so you're still straight." Rory said but Sam wasn't taking no for an answer.

"That made me like you even more. Any man who isn't afraid to get on the other side of life is my kind of man." Sam said, rebuttling Rory's statement.

"Sam, you're not bisexual! I dressed as a woman! It doesn't count!" Rory yelled at him, now angry that Sam would respect he was with Sugar.

"Does this count?" Sam said, grabbing Rory's face. Sam pulled the other boy's face in suddenly and without warning, kissed Rory. Sam forced his tongue into Rory's mouth and for a moment of pure bliss, the two boys enjoyed each other. But then, Rory realized what he was doing and pushed Sam away. Rory was so welled with angry, he reached out and slapped Sam. Sam winced in pain for a moment but then, he smiled.

"Worth it." Sam said, reveling in both facts that he now had Rory's green lipstick all over his own and that Rory may have stuck his tongue into his own mouth, meaning Rory enjoyed it.

"You sick ass! Ass! To hell with you! Tosser! Caffler! Wanker!" Rory yelled storming away. Rory was so conflicted. _Why did he do that? He can't be... That kiss. Damn... I mean, DAMN! He needs to learn no means no! What would Sugar say? God! How will I get through this?_

_**Later that evening...**_

Rory sat in his room at the Pierce househould and thought about the events of the day.

"Sugar's crazy for me. Sam's just crazy. Why is this so difficult? I can't hurt Sugar but I can't live without Sam's soft, sweet, abulous- No! What do you think?" Rory said to Brittany's cat, Lord Tubbington. Of course the cat said nothing back, but it was the thought that counted.

"You're probably thinking, "Why's this Irish kid with a girl while wanting to sleep with a boy?" Aren't you?" Rory said, to the cat. Again, no answer.

"Grand! I'm talking to cats!" Rory said, falling back on the bed.

_**Meanwhile at the Motta household...**_

Sugar thought about what she was about to do. _Would he enjoy it? Should I do this? Of course I should._

"WWAD: What Would Adele Do?" With that question posed, she knew exactly the answer to her previous questions. She picked up her cell phone and began dialing the number.

_**Back at the Pierce household...**_

Rory heard his phone ring. It startled him, really. Rory decided not to answer for a moment, figuring it to be Sam wanting redemption.

**Rory... **Sugar sang. Rory thought he was hearing things when he heard voices.

"Mr. Flanagan, telephone." A woman's voice said and Rory picked it up.

**Rory... I was lazing around my bedroom when an idea occured to me**

**I thought you might be wondering about Rory...**

"Hold on, Sugar. I've got another call." Rory said to her and Rory answered, without looking.

**Who's not wearing any clothes? I'm NOT! **Rory could hear Sam singing through the phone. Rory was tempted to hang up but the thought of Sam with no clothes crept into his mind. For some reason, he could hear Sugar's voice too.

**Who's afraid to kiss your toes? I'm NOT! **Rory heard Sugar sing. She wasn't bad at all. Rory decided for now, he would sit back and enjoy himself.

**Your mama, dear, is blowing into your ear**

**So, you'll get her loud and clear **Sugar sang and then, Sam took over.

**I need you to touch me here! **Sam said, placing a hand on his lips.

**And here! **Sugar said placing her hands on her breasts.

**And here! **They both sang as they tip-toed their finger down their abdomens'

"Rory, is something wrong?" Brittany said, peering into Rory's room. Rory thought of a quick excuse.

"No, I'm fine. It's from Ireland. Go ahead, lucky ones." Rory said and Brittany grabbed Lord Tubbington and left.

**Coochie, coochie, choochie, choo**

**I've GOT a plan for what I'm going to do to you. **Sugar sang.

**So hot, you're gonna steam and scream**

**And vibrate like a string I'm plucking! **

**Kiss your fevered little brow**, Sam sang.

**Pinch your cheeks 'til you say, "OW!" **Sugar sang. Rory sighed with pleasure.

**And I can hardly wait to show you HOW! Ro-or-or-or-or-ory! **Rory heard Sam and Sugar sing, belting out the notes.

**Who won't care if you come to me tired and overworked? **Sugar sang and Sam continued.

**I won't, Sìltsan yawne!" **Sam sang in the Na'vi language of Avatar and they sang as a duet.

**Who knows a therapy to beat what you can get from me? I Do-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-on't! **Sugar and Sam sang as their voices broke in pleasure at the end.

**But this will have to be enough for now. **Sam and Sugar sang after panting three exhalations.

**Roooooooooooooooryy! **They sang, raising and dropping their voices with slides.

**Kìyevame. **Sam said, again in Na'vi. Rory wasn't sure of the language but Sam probably said something like "I want to screw you" or something to that nature. _That's gotta be it._

**I love you, Rory.** Sam and Sugar both said as the phone call ended.

"Rory? Rory! Rory Leprechaun!" Brittany said, snapping her fingers in front of his face as he lay there on his bed.

"What?" Rory said, realizing the whole song was purely a hallucination. _Whoa! But wow!_

"I heard you grunting in your sleep or something." Brittany said to him. Rory shook his head for a second and thought about his next move. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been more grand." Rory said, getting up off the bed and to the vanity Mrs. Pierce let Rory borrow. He swung around in his chair and had a confused look on his face.

"I thought you didn't believe I was a leprechaun anymore?" Rory said.

"Well, I don't actually know your last name so..." Brittany said and Rory just put a sweat-drenched hand to his equally drenched forehead.


	5. Sugar's Dillema

**The romance and love triangle heats up this chapter**

Rory walked into WMHS the morning after his interesting phone call, or so he thought. He still wasn't sure if the phone call was real or not. Both of his loves serenading him over the phone. _I just get tingles thinking about it. But Sugar... No, she was there. Sam, though... He seemed fragile. Those big savory lips- No, don't think about that._

"Hey, Rory!" Sugar said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on. Rory loved it but at the same time wanted her lips to be as big as Sam's. She released him and he was pleased. _Oh my God! Why did I think about Sam? I love Sugar!_

"Well, 'ello to you, too." Rory said to his girlfriend. Sugar was just so happy to have Rory. _He's so sweet and kind and tall and..._

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I've got to go to Algebra II. Yuck!" Sugar said, placing her finger on her tongue in a gesture of disgust. _She's so cute and sweet_, Rory thought as she walked away. Rory found himself looking down at Sugar's backside but a tall blonde stopped that with a slam to his locker.

"Hey, Rory." Sam said, smiling at his friend. Sam pulled Rory in for a kiss and Rory didn't put up a fight. _What's he doin- Oh, god. These lips_. Sam sucked on Rory's small lips and thoroughly enjoyed. _That's right. Come to papa_, Sam thought as they kissed. Rory finally took in the situation and he pushed Sam off of him.

"Sam, you can't do that. We're in school and I don't want people to see." Rory said, quickly looking around. He hoped no one saw.

'You didn't say it was because of Sugar." Sam said, knowing he had bested the Irishman. Sam smiled down at the nervous Rory.

"Look, I like it when we make out. I can't say I don't, but I can't hurt Sugar. She's so innocent and pure. I just don't know how she'd take it if she found out her boyfriend was fooling around with another boy." Rory said, almost whispering.

"I don't know. She seems like the wierd type. Maybe she's one of those girls that like when her boyfriend makes out with another boy." Sam said, alluding to things he hoped would come.

"Sam." Rory said. "We can't do this." Rory bluntly told Sam no. Sam gave a small frown.

"Very well, but do a little research on your girlfriend before you decide against our rendezvous." Sam said, walking away. Rory thought about it for a second but dismissed what he thought Sam meant.

_**Later that day...**_

Sugar thought about what she had planned for that evening. _I invited the Warblers, Harmony, the Troubletones, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and... OMG! I forgot Rory. How stupid can I be?_ Sugar thought while she dazed away in her Biology class. Her father was out of the house on a business trip so she had the house to herself and she planned to host a party. _Maybe we could... No, Rory's not that kind of guy. Or maybe he is!_

"Teacher! I've gotta go. Stomach problems." Sugar said, holding her stomach as she ran out the room in her heels, clicking. As soon as she was out of eye and earshot of her teacher, she took out her phone.

**Hey, babe. There's a party tonight at my house. You're invited. xoxo**

Rory's phone vibrated not very loudly but still noticeable to Rory. Luckily, Mr. Tania was an old man and often fell asleep in class. Rory took out his phone and read the message. _A party? No, I left my drinking problem in Ireland. But it's a party... Sugar's not the drinking type. I'll be fine._

**I'll be there, sweetie. P.S. What does xoxo mean?**

Sugar giggled at both his answer to her invitation and his cute ignorance. _Goody, goody! _

_**Later that evening...**_

Rory sat in Sam Evan's car, while the adforementioned blonde was driving to the Motta residence. Rory made sure to keep his eyes on the road and he made sure Sam did the same.

"Isn't that cute? Sugar invited you to her little party." Sam said, teasing Rory.

"Yes, it is _cute_, Sam. I'm her boyfriend." Rory bluntly stated to him.

"Come on. You cannot say you don't enjoy running your leprechaun lips over this trouty mouth." Sam said, smiling.

"Yes, Sam! I'm sexually attracted to you! Is that what you want to hear?" Rory said, angry at his friend. Sam just smiled as he sat back in his seat.

"Si, senor." Sam said, but Rory wasn't good with foreign language despite being from Europe where another language was a drive away. Sam parked in the long driveway and got out.

"Right this way, lady lips." Sam said, mocking Rory's small mouth. Rory just dismissed the comment and decided he'd rather not encourage Sam's predatory behaviour. As soon as Rory stepped out of the car, Sam turned the boy around and placed his fish-like lips onto the girl-like ones of the Irishman opposite him. _That's it, green bean. Come to papa._ Sam thought as he let Rory suck on his enormous mouth and Sam reeled him in like a fish.

"Goddamnit, Sam Evans! Stop that." Rory said, pushing the boy off of him. Sam just smiled as he pat his friend on the backside.

"Come on, buddy." Sam said as the walked to the door.

_**Earlier that evening...**_

Sugar was glad her parents were away on a business trip. Al Motta often had clients wanting to buy his high quality instruments from long ways away. Sugar was making herself presentable.

"No! This'll never do." Sugar said, throwing down a tiger stripe jacket and black skirt. Her head was getting in the way. She didn't realize that these would actually work. For her solitary fashion show, she was wearing a red tank top and short jean shorts. She looked down herself in the mirror and shook her head.

"Ugh. Why can't I focus?" Sugar said, childishly. She grabbed her pink cell phone, flipped up its lid and began texting her former Troubletones.

**EMRGN-C! I NEED HELP. COME EARLY! PLZ!**

Sugar hastily texted Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana. Mercedes was doing a bit of homework before the party in two hours when her phone went off and she read the message.

**I'll be there as soon as I can. -M**

Mercedes texted Sugar back. She began texting Santana to see if her suspicions were true.

**Did Sugar text you asking you to come early to her party? -M**

**Sure did, honey. I'll bes there in a minute for you.**

Santana sent back to Mercedes. She and Brittany were already hanging out and Brittaany had forgotten how to work her phone so Santana just told her what it was. Santana was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt and had a fur jacket on. She wore a pair of blue jeans, too. Brittany had on leg warmers on her arms. A short sleeve white shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She looked okay but not great. _Silly girl. Can't dress herself, right._ Santana thought to herself as they walked down the stairs. Santana told her mom the situation and they were off in Santana's red devil car.

Mercedes explained to her father and waited outside for Santana. _Please don't let Sam be there._


End file.
